Merajuk
by ohiyasehun
Summary: (ficlet) Hanya kisah seorang Oh Sehun yang merindukan kekasih hitamnya [EXO ; Kai/Kim Jongin ; Sehun/Oh Sehun ; KaiHun]


Merajuk

.

Oh Sehun|Kim Jongin

.

 _ficlet;535 words_

 _._

©ohiyasehoon

"HUH."

Astaga,Oh Sehun! Jangan kesal dulu,ini kan masih pagi. Kau ingin hari Minggu yang cerah ini menjadi mendung karenamu? Okay,jangan salahkan aku yang hiperbolis ini. Ah tapi kau lihat saja,bagaimana bisa pria manis nan lucu ini datang ke apartemenku pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menjewer telingaku dan berakhir dengan adegan 'mari berpelukan karena merajuk ala Oh Sehun'? Astaga,yang benar saja.

"Dengar ya,Kim! Jika minggu depan kau masih berpacaran dengan hero aku akan memutuskanmu. Enak saja,aku merasa kau selingkuhi!"

Yang diceramahi hanya terkekeh ringan yang dihadiahi dengan _glare_ yang terlihat sangat manis—tentu saja,Sehun tidak bisa terlihat garang di depan kekasihnya. Jadi,kekasihnya ini ternyata cemburu karena ia berkencan dengan hero—nama yang terlalu unik untung bola basket kesayangannya.

"Astaga Kim Jongin. Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Ujian akhir sebentar lagi dan kau masih sibuk berkencan dengan hero. Lalu aku, aku ini siapamu? Kau tidak menganggapku huh?" si kulit pucat mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Uh oh! Lihatlah,bahkan matanya sudah berair.

"Maafkan aku,okay? Aku hanya melatih adik kelas untuk kompetisi basket tahunan antar sekolah bulan depan. Minggu depan dan seterusnya aku akan meluangkan banyak waktuku untukmu dan juga belajar,sayangku. Tenang saja,si telinga peri itu sudah sembuh total dari cedera lututnya."akhirnya kau bersuara juga kulit hitam khekhekhe.

Si kulit pucat masih dalam mode merajuknya,oh tentu saja. Salahkan kekasihnya yang super duper sexy—oh coret bagian itu. Selama hampir satu bulan dia mengabaikan kekasih imutnya untuk menggantikan temannya yang kelebihan telinga—sebut saja Park Chanyeol untuk menggantikannya melatih adik kelas mereka yang akan menghadapi kompetisi basket tahunan itu

Tadinya jongin sudah menolak untuk ikut mengajar—tentu saja. Itu melelahkan asal kau tahu? Apa lagi jika yang kau ajar adalah adik kelas perempuan yang manja,cerewet,dan terlalu banyak mencari perhatian,ew. Berbeda dengan si telinga besar itu,dia kan sedang _pedekate_ dengan manager baru tim basket sekolahnya—Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh,dia 100000% tidak mau. Tapi salahkan saja Park Chanyeol dengan segala keidiotannya malah menabrakkan motornya ke tembok beton hanya karena seekor lalat masuk ke dalam helmnya! Dan berfikiran untuk menjedukkan kepala beserta helmnya ke tembok beton untuk mengeluarkan lalat itu. Yah,dia lupa dia sedang mengendarai motor. Jadi ya begitulah. Kurang konyol apalagi manusia yang satu ini?

Okay,sekarang kembali lagi dengan kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode merajuk. Uuh,sebenarnya Jongin suka dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang merajuk begini. Dia terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih imut. Tapi,kalau Sehun sedang dalam mode begini. Dia akan mencebikkan bibirnya yang berwarna peach menggoda itu. Duh,Jongin ingin menciumnya. Tapi jika berakhir dengan tendangan maut sehun di pantat kelewat seksinya. Ugh,dia tidak mau. Dulu pernah sekali ia kelepasan dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berjalan seperti seorang bottom yang telah disiksa semalam suntuk oleh topnya. HELL NO. Cukup sekali saja dianggap begitu. Ia tidak mau lagi.

Dan berakhirlah disini,dengan Jongin yang membawa Sehun kemana-mana yang sedang bergelayutan manja seperti binatang yang mirip beruang tapi imut dari Australia itu.

"Kim,aku minta maaf."cicitnya. Si kulit tan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berfikir kenapa kekasih imutnya ini meminta maaf.

"Memangnya kau salah apa? Bukannya aku yang salah karena aku mengabaikanmu seminggu kemarin hmm?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak kesal padamu kok. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanyasajaakumerindukanmu. Seharitidakbertemusajakaurindu,apalagiseminggu." sahut si kulit putih dengan cepat.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara yang pelan,jangan seperti kereta express begitu."

"Ih,dasar Kkamjong tidak pekaaaaa."

Berakhirlah hari itu dengan Sehun yang ngambek lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End dengan tidak elitnya.

HAAAAAAAI.

Akhirnya sekian lama diriku bisa juga ngepost ff disini huhu T.T yah walaupun diriku ini ff debutku ini sangatlah abal abal/nangis bombay/.

Sebenernya ini ff tercipta gara-gara diriku sedang bete sama orang yang lebih sayang sama bola basketnya .abaikan

Okay terimakasih yang sudah baca hehe :') semoga cerita selanjutnya yang aku post disini bisa lebih baik lagi.

Last,minta saran/kritik yang membangun dong kaka kaka sekalian. Tuangin di kotak review ya ehe ehe muuciw*smooch*

June 8th '15

sincerely,ohiyasehun


End file.
